Hida Tsuru
Hida Tsuru was the cavalry master of the Crab Clan armies. Childhood Tsuru was the younger son of the Crab Clan Champion and brother of Hida Kisada. They had a sister, who would be Hida Amoro's mother. At an early age, Tsuru knew he could not match his brother's size and strength, so he looked for his own niche to fill. Way of the Crab, p. 69 While accompanying his father on an inspection tour of the Army of the East, he noted that the cavalrymen get little respect among their peers. Tsuru decided that cavalry would become a valued and respected arm of the military. After his gempukku, Tsuru requested assignment as gunso of a cavalry squadron to study cavalry doctrine close at hand. Masters of War, p. 49 Tsuru's Legion Tsuru spent a number of years in the Unicorn lands with his samurai to learn from the most skilled Rokugani versed in cavalry tactics. The very day in which Tsuru and his legion returned, there was a raid from within the Shadowlands. Tsuru and his men were among the first who fight off the raiding party, gaining time for infantry forces to come. Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 36 Tsuru got permission from his brother Kisada to create a cavalry unit, the Tsuru's Legion. The stables were built within Kyuden Hida, attached to the barracks of the new unit, Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske formally designated the Second Legion of the Reserve Army. His units were emplaced as to move swiftly to reinforce weakened defenses. Personality Tsuru lacked the characteristic Crab temper, but he made up for it in dedication and drive. He spoke softly, refusing to waste his breath on eloquence. He preferred solitary rides in the morning. In battle, Tsuru would wear a suit of armor similar to that of his nephew, Hida Sukune. He would often be mistaken for an oni, something which amused him a great deal. He saw failing duty as a weakness and was renowned for being an outstanding general. Relations with the Unicorn Tsuru was infamous among the other clans for his ruthlessness and unflinching cruelty. In a small skirmish with the Unicorn Clan, he slaughtered all the mounts of a captured unit. After that display of barbarism, he naturally was no longer welcome in Unicorn lands. The commander of the Unicorn, Shinjo Hanari, took great offense from Tsuru's actions and swore to make him pay. Seizing Falcon territory In 1122 Naga were seen in the Shinomen Mori by a farmer who lived in the prosperous farmlands the Falcon owned in the border of the forest. An emissary was sent to the Crab requesting aid, but the inexperienced diplomat seemed to imply that these creatures were 'escapees' from the Shadowlands. Hida Tsuru conquered the Falcon territory and the Crab installed their own peasants. The crab claimed the Falcon had abandoned the area and they had not fulfil]ed their dUly to protect the Emperor's people in the area. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 83 Otosan Uchi Tsuru owned a private Estate at Otosan Uchi prior to the Scorpion Clan. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 89 Family Tsuru had two children, one was killed by goblins before her gempukku, Hida Rohiteki (Ambition's Debt flavor) and the other was Rohiteki. Hida Rohiteki Exp (Fire and Shadow flavor) He was the uncle of Hida Yakamo, Hida O-Ushi, Hida Sukune, Kisada's siblings, and also of Hida Amoro, who was son of his sister. Way of the Crab, p. 67 Clan War In 1126 Tsuru was under the command of Hida Yakamo marching toward the Beiden Pass. Three Days, by Ree Soesbee His scout returned from the pass, indicating the Toturi's Army was much smaller than Hida Sukune's army. Tsuru counseled Sukune to make a hasty attack, without waiting the arrival of Yamako's army. Sukune followed his advice, Time of the Void, pp. 7-8 and the Crab was defeated in the Battle of Beiden Pass. Heavy Infantry (Emerald flavor) Attacking the Crane Tsuru led the forces that attacked and destroyed Kyuden Kakita during the Clan War. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Rallying the Clans against the Hantei After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation of the Winter Court. Tsuru sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 Second Day of Thunder On the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 Tsuru outflanked a Shadowlands counterattack during the assault on Otosan Uchi. Light Mounted Infantry (Time of the Void flavor) Toturi I's Reign Shiro Hiruma When Hida Yakamo retook Hiruma Castle, Tsuru remained behind to safeguard Crab lands. Light Cavalry (Jade flavor) Unexplained Lion March When the unexplained march of a Lion army threatened Crab lands, Tsuru's forces were cut down when he tried to parley.Clan Letter to the Crab #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Hida O-Ushi sneaks in Hiruma Castle Tsuru was against the decision made by Hida O-Ushi, current heir of the Crab Clan Champion, to leave the Kaiu Wall seeking what had happened in the Hiruma Castle. O-Ushi followed a nezumi of the Third Whisker Tribe through hidden tunnels. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Death After the Lion and Crab army retook Shiro Hiruma they began the march toward Volturnum to break the shadowlands armies gathered there. Clan Letter to the Crab #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Tsuru died defending his daughter's life at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Hiruma Yugure later heard him fighting on the other side of the Gate, refusing to admit defeat. Hida Tsuru (Soul of the Empire flavor) Legacy Tsuru's armor was inherited in time by his brother's grandson Hida Kuon. The armor had been crafted by the greatest Kaiu smiths, given great endurance against piercing attacks. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 31 See also * Hida Tsuru/Meta * Hida Tsuru/CW Meta External Links * Hida Tsuru (Imperial) * Hida Tsuru Exp (Soul of the Empire) See Also * Hida Tsuru/Meta Category:Crab Clan Members